


Accidentally Forever

by justbygrace



Series: Pete's World [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Larxy because the headcanon was hers and because it was so fabulous and so is she and she deserves all the fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larxenethefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/gifts).



During that first difficult week after Bad Wolf Bay (the second time around), Rose had a lot of premonitions about the future, ranging from the Doctor blowing up the flat to both of them realizing they had changed too much and going their separate ways, from her hating him and breaking the walls of the universe to go back to her second Doctor to him hating her and taking off on his own spectacular adventures to which she would not be invited. And yes, there had been a few spectacular fights in those first few months, but this new Doctor had a predilection for talking that surpassed either of his predecessors and they'd eventually worked it out - against the kitchen table, the bathroom counter, the front door, the living room couch, the park bench, even their bed on very special occasions. 

Reasonably she knew that every time he regenerated, bits of his personality changed also. Oh, he was still the same man underneath of course - hints of Oncoming Storm raged in his veins, the loss of his people weighed heavily on him, he loved her with every bit of his heart, soul, and mind - but the trimmings changed. However, when this new Doctor had come about, she hadn't really thought (in the grand rush of stopping the destruction of all of time and space) about what exactly differed between him and the Doctor he had come from. She figured he was probably a great deal like her second Doctor. Oh, how wrong was she.

The first thing that changed was that the Doctor cared deeply about social issues. In retrospect, she rather thought she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was. After all, the man who never would was unlikely to stand by when others did. But the first time he got in the faces of some people harassing a gay couple on the street, she thought she may have underestimated just how deeply he cared. And care he did. He took to the Internet like a moth to a flame and it didn't take him more than a month to have well over half a million followers on his blog where he wrote incensed posts about all the social issues and was soon being quoted on the nightly news either by people who thought he was very knowledgeable and wished he'd take over the country or those who wished he'd disappear into whatever hole he'd appeared from.

If there was a sit-in to be staged, a walk-out to be participated in, a protest happening anywhere within a reasonable driving distance (five hours was his idea of reasonable driving distance) - the Doctor was going to be there with or without her (though he preferred her to be there and after that one time he showed up on telly marching with nude demonstrators protesting labor laws in clothing companies she figured he was definitely better with her along). She always supported his ideals, just not always how he chose to carry them out, especially after he mailed a Vetrusith stink bomb to the man who helped to relax gun laws ("But Rooooose! He deserved it! Haven't you been watching the news? Shootings are up twenty-five percent in the last month alone!").

The other major difference between him and his predecessor was the fact that he had a fond spot for celebrity gossip. Which was putting it mildly. That one did take her by surprise, though after she'd had some time to think about it, she figured it had originated from Donna. It all started one afternoon when Rose and the Doctor had stopped by Jackie and Pete's for a nice cup of tea and Rose and Pete were discussing a Torchwood PR issue. A high-pitched shriek from the living room sent them both running to find out what had happened only to find the Doctor and Jackie dancing around the room with linked arms singing "They're getting married!" to the tune of Jingle Bells. It was all downhill from there with Jackie texting him at all hours of the day and night with Important Celebrity Updates and the two of them passing gossip magazines back and forth like so much contraband.

The only thing that could rival the Doctor's passion for social issues and the latest juicy celebrity news was his overwhelming love for fashion. That one really did take her off guard because her first Doctor had never given any thought to his clothes and her second one, while he fancied himself a bit pretty hadn't gone overboard about it. But it was one of the first things she'd learned about this new Doctor back when they were trying to find him something other than the blue pinstripes to wear. He'd had very distinct opinions about the right colors and name brands and what was In and what was definitely Out that Rose had nearly despaired of ever finding anything that suited his exacting tastes. 

It didn't stop with his own style, oh no! It extended to hers too. The day she woke up to find her dresser and closet color-coded with a reference chart indicating which outfit went with each one, Rose had to sit and drink a strong cup of tea before she went and found the Doctor where he was happily typing away at his laptop. They had a very serious chat about boundaries and how each person had their own sense of style and that was a good thing. He smiled and nodded and kissed her and they ended up shagging right then in his easy chair, but that afternoon on their way home from Torchwood the Doctor actually stopped a man on the street to give fashion advice and Rose threw up her hands and dragged them into the closest pub where they got very drunk and ended up dancing on the counter and being thrown out and shagging in the local park and nearly getting thrown in jail and all in all, it was a very eventful day.

There was the one time he saved them from an alien takeover because of his new personality traits and it was the one the Doctor liked to cite whenever Rose would get particularly frustrated with him. It happened at a Vitex function which was supposed to be a nice fundraiser for important benefactors. Jackie and the Doctor had spent days conferring with caterers and event coordinators (and Rose privately wondered if she and the Doctor ever decided to get married how much terribly worse that would be) and discussing cream versus ivory and whether or not the plates really matched the tablecloths and the centerpieces or if the whole thing just clashed. They were still bickering with the lead caterer several hours before the event was scheduled to begin and Rose was trying to get the Doctor to please let it rest and come home and change when the Doctor suddenly whipped out his sonic (his extra sonic that he may or may not have nicked from the other universe) and started furiously scanning the caterer much to everyone's surprise and embarrassment. It turned out that the entire catering staff was actually an alien race planning to hold Jackie for ransom in exchange for Torchwood. The Doctor always said it was all because of his attention to detail and Rose didn't argue with him, mostly because she couldn't get a word in edgewise past Jackie who was very full of gratitude towards the Doctor.

Things eventually settled into something of a routine, the Doctor spending part of his time blogging about social justice and part of it blogging about fashion trends and part of it tinkering at Torchwood and Rose continuing to help save the world from imminent hostile takeovers in between paperwork. There had always been comments about the Doctor from the other Torchwood employees, some of them genuinely curious, some of them veiled accusations, but then one day it got to be too much.

It was a man named Englebert and Rose had never particularly liked him. He was a pompous arse who had asked Rose out on numerous dates back in her time between Bad Wolf Bay - the first time - and Bad Wolf Bay - the second time. She had always turned him down and he had never forgiven her for not liking him and after the Doctor had appeared, the vile man had taken to making snide comments whenever he could. His latest had been a string of increasingly vulgar remarks about the Doctor's prowess in bed and finally Rose could take no more. With a solid swing to his nose and a knee to his groin, Englebert was flat on his back, howling about harassment and holding his streaming nose.

Rose was escorted from the premises, of course - her father being the CEO meant nothing for at least twenty-four hours - and that's where the Doctor found them. He stared at her open-mouthed while she shrugged and explained that Englebert totally had it coming because he had said one too many negative things about the Doctor and she wasn't sorry, not even a little bit. The Doctor was torn a little because he was very anti-violence - his article on the subject was reprinted on several news sites, but the thought of Rose putting someone flat on his back because of offensive comments trumped that quickly.

He thanked her with his mouth and fingers four separate times - the cab ride home, the front door, the stairs, and their bedroom door - before they made it to their bed and he gave over the rest of the control of their evening to her. When they were both exhausted and had a little nap they decided on a midnight snack and so they sat cross-legged on the kitchen counter over a pot of tea and some biscuits and discussed their life.

In the end the Doctor decided to curb some of his Donna-isms, deciding that it was putting undue strain on Rose. She cut him off while he was suggesting a whole list of things that he wouldn't do by kissing him (because it was really the only truly effective way of shutting him up) and told him that it was okay, she loved his quirks and enthusiasm and multiple interests, but it would be great if he would just stop correcting Torchwood employee's outfits and maybe try talking about something else at least once a day while at work. He returned her kiss and promised he would do his best and one thing led to another and they end up collapsing sweaty and naked on the couch at three am.

Altogether Rose's new life in Pete's World was not all like how she had pictured it and she was really okay with that. It was so much better than anything she could have imagined in her wildest dreams and she didn't mind protesting important issues and the Doctor's love of celebrities helped her to meet a few of her favorites so she couldn't complain about that and the envious comments she got from people about what good taste the Doctor had in clothes and how much they wished their significant others had half as much taste just made her laugh. After all, none of her dark premonitions had come true - they had each other. Also the Doctor had agreed to have their wedding outdoors with less than fifty guests and hardly any decorations, except the flowers and the outfits, and, well, anyway, they were together as it should be. That's all that really mattered.


End file.
